Movie Night
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: The First Lady and her bodyguard hold a movie night... actually sweeter than they've thought.


"You okay?" asked Pete softly from the First Lady, who was standing in the garden deep in thought. "...Sarah?"

"Oh, sorry... I didn't realize you," she sighed and turned around. "I'm just a bit tired."

"I see it. Look, you cannot continue this way," she dropped her eyes, because she knew he was right. "I know you want to meet the requirements, but you also need a little relax as well."

"I know, but it's so hard. My schedule is always full and... I have duties."

"That's ok Sarah, but it doesn't mean you have to volunteer everything, you can say no sometimes."

"I know..." she agreed, "But when I want to refuse an invitation, I have remorse, because most of them are really important matters."

"That's true, but I think your health is more important. If you are not alright, then you cannot help properly."

She just sighed and took a few steps. "I just don't know how to do it."

"But it's simple. I'll tell Katie to cancel your meetings for the rest of the week - your husband won't be back for a few more days anyway - and if we hurry, then we can be at the beach house around 8 p.m."

"That would be nice," she looked up at him, then her smile faded. "And what about you and the other ones?"

"What would be? I'm coming with you of course."

"But maybe you had other plans for the weekend." Pete just smiled on her sweetness.

"Actually, I cannot come up with a better plan for the weekend." her smile was shy, because she perfectly understand his comment.

"Ok, and what about Tom or Dave..."

"Sarah," he stopped her. "I would say don't bother with anybody, but I know you cannot do it, so I will ask them, and if they have other things to do, then I will chose someone else, okay?" he asked softly and her answer was a slight nod.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fortunately they did not really have to pack, because the beach house was perfectly organized for the president couple and for the staff also. Dave planned a dinner with his wife that day, so he rather stayed - thanks to Sarah's consideration - but Jill was happy to go. Sarah really loved her, and the fourth people in the car was non other than Tom, who was just simply happy to be by the First Lady's side, because it was a common knowledge that he had a crush on her.

The journey was pleasant, everybody was happy about the sudden holiday and after they arrived, the motorcade turned back, so only their car remained at the beach house.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Pete from Sarah after he let the others to do what they want.

"Um yes, I'm starving and it would be nice to watch a movie or something."

"You're not tired?"

"No, I'm too happy to be here. It's like a little adventure for me... I'm not too spontaneous you know."

"There's nothing wrong with that," he smiled. "Then what would you say for a movie night?"

"Wow, I would love that. Maybe some..."

"...old time movies, I know." he chuckled.

"What else?... And... would you like to join me?"

"All I can say is... I've thought you would never ask." he chuckled and held her back for a while. "So change into something comfortable and give me fifteen minutes."

"Deal," she smiled and went upstairs happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

During this fifteen minutes Pete arranged everything. While she was in the bathroom - changing into her pajamas - he laid down a soft blanket in the middle of her living room right before the sofa, and settled some pillows for them. Then he selected her favorite old time movies from the TV's built in library and hung on some led lightning strips all around the room, and in the end he took up some sweets, popcorn, soft drinks and an enormous sized pizza with everything on it. So the result was enchanting.

"Oh my God." she was amazed as she stepped out from her bathroom. "It's so cozy. The lights and everything... Pete you're just wonderful."

"Thank you, but you haven't seen everything," he winked and motioned her to sit down. "Make yourself comfortable and I can bring more pillows if you want."

"Oh, no it's perfect." she smiled and settled down on the floor.

"Which movie would you like to watch first?" he held the controller and sat next to her.

"Anything you want."

"Then I chose this one. It seems quite funny from the description."

"Perfect, that's one of my favorites anyway..." she smiled as she covered their legs with another blanket. He could really melt from her sometimes. "Oh and can we start with the pizza?"

"Of course. I'm awfully hungry too. Which one do you want?" He showed her the assortment.

"That mushroom one would be fine... Thanks." she got her plate with some napkins. "Umm... it's so delicious."

"Or you just too hungry," he remarked and they laughed together.

"I do not often eat pizza since we moved into the White House, you know."

"Then next time we will eat... fish fingers." he chuckled, while she laughed so hard, she nearly spit the pizza out.

"Sorry..." she chuckled.

"No problem, fortunately you was not drinking cola."

"Yes, that would have been much worse."

"You okay?"

"Yes, just start the film..." she wiped her face, while chuckled.

"Right. Then let the fun begin..."

In the first twenty minutes they just ate and tried to concentrate on the movie, but he could not took his eyes off of her, because she was so beautiful and graceful in those white pajamas. Frankly, she was like a vision, and every time she felt he was watching her, she glanced at Pete with a smile, really enjoying his presence, what was exciting and relaxing at the same time.

"Oh my God. You're freezing," said Pete worriedly as he accidentally touched her hand, reaching into the same bowl for some candies.

"It's ok. I just..."

"No, it's not, your hand is ice cold. You have to warm up." He quickly unfolded a blanket around them, "Come closer." he suggested and she did not think too much, just moved close to him, really close. Actually she leaned against his chest and let him to gently hug her under the blanket. It was like in heaven, his warm body, his loving arms, she felt she is finally where she always wanted to be. She did not bother with anything, just simply enjoyed his closeness, just as much as he did. Holding Sarah in his arms was always his dream so he could not resist to place a soft kiss on her head, while she did not turn around, just smiled and cuddled up a bit more.

"I think this will be my all time favorite movie," he smiled, holding her lovingly and her answer was honest and sweet...

"...just maybe not long enough."

The End


End file.
